


The Little Blond Boy

by Drarry_and_more6



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay Male Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_and_more6/pseuds/Drarry_and_more6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry have a heated one night stand after the war, then Harry disappears. Three years later they meet again, but this time Harry has a little blond boy with him. Who could the boy be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Diagon Alley

*Draco’s Point of View*  
It had been years since I had last seen Harry Potter, but no matter what I did or who I did I could not get that green eyed man out of my mind. Every night that I laid down I would have the same dream; it always started with that one hot, steamy night in the astronomy tower after the war. 

*Flash Back*  
The war had just ended and my parents and I were sitting in the Great Hall with everyone else that had survived, and also the dead friends and family of us survivors. It was a dreadful time for everyone, my parents had confessed to me that they had not be faithful to Voldemort for some time, and they had been concerned for my wellbeing. We were sitting close together when Potter walked up, and requested a chat with me. 

“What can I do for you Mr. Potter, savior of the wizarding world?” I sneered, I really did not want to see or talk to him, but I knew that to keep up my appearance and stay in good graces with him, and my family needed him to be on our side once trails started. “I would like to apologize to you for the last six years. I shouldn’t have judged you, and your family so quickly. If you mother had not been worried about your safety I would not be here right now. Please accept my offered to be civil.” He thrust out his hand offering to me.   
I looked at it a couple seconds, and then wrapped my hand around his. The last time that I had physical contact with Potter, I had him pinned against the wall of the corridor on the fourth floor during our fifth year. I was shocked to still feel that sudden tingling feeling in my hands where our flesh touched. 

Not only was it just a hand shake, he had handed me a piece of parchment. After he walked away I looked down at my hand, the corners of my mouth twitch wanting to form a smile, I shoved my hands in my pockets and turned back to my parents. We were offered a place to stay for the night at the castle, and we agreed. It was after dinner that I finally got some time to myself, and was able to read the letter that Potter had handed me. 

The letter asked if I would meet him in the astronomy tower at midnight to talk. I was weary to take up the offered of joining him in such a secluded place; I wasn’t worried about him trying to attack, and injury me, but I was worried that I would not be able to hold back my feelings, and confess them to him. I sucked up my doubt, and nodded to myself; I was going to meet Potter to find out why he wanted to talk to me away from other people. 

My parents went to bed early, but I stayed up sitting in front of the fire thinking about tonight’s meeting. At ten till midnight I left my rooms, and headed to the entrance of the astronomy tower with just a minute to spare. I ascended the and pushed open the door that lead to the upper room of the tower, the last time I had been up here I was trying to get Potter and his friends in trouble because of the dragon that Hagrid had hatched. 

I stepped into the little room, it had been repaired and turned into a little sleeping room. Potter was sitting on a sofa in front of a roaring fire. “Come in Draco. Thank you for coming.” I walked in and perched myself stiffly on an arm chair next to the sofa.

The first parts of our conversation were very tense, neither of us sure how to act around the other without fighting or being rude. I finally relaxed when I realized that Harry had a very dry sense of humor that went well with mine. We talked, and even laughed for a while before Harry went silent. 

“Draco…” He looked up at me, got up, and walked over to me. He grabbed my arms, haled me up, and then pressed his mouth to mine. The tingle that had started when we shook hands became a full blown fire as soon as his lips touched mine. He pulled back from my lips, kissing over my jaw line heading for my ear. “I want you Draco.” His breath whispered against my lobe, and made me shiver in delight. I couldn’t hold back any longer, and I knew that I had to have him.   
*End of Flash Back*

That night was the best night I had ever had. It was beautiful and heartbreaking. We both knew that once we left the tower that we would never had the chance to do it again, we both had duties that were more important than a simple crush. I couldn’t get that night out of my head, and the memory played over and over no matter who I slept with, none of them reached the level that Harry was at. Even though I couldn’t admit it then, and it was still hard now I knew that I was in love with him, and still was. 

Not long after the Death Eater trails, and the funerals of his loved ones Potter disappeared. His name, and face still appeared in the Prophet but it was all speculation on where the Man-Who-Conquered had went off to. I had finally became an Unspeakable working closely with the Auror department when Dark Arts cases came up, and because of my position I used all of the tactics I knew of to find out any information about Potter from Weasley and Granger, but none of them would give me what I wanted and needed. 

Pansy and her husband, Blaise were the only people that knew what happened that night. Every time I brought a new man home it was her that reminded me that Potter was the reason that I couldn’t commit myself to. It was all that green-eyed man’s fault. 

Three years later I was walking around Diagon Alley with a very pregnant Pansy when I saw him. He had stepped out of Florish and Blotts book store smiling, I stopped in my step, and it shocked Pansy.She looked up to see what I was looking at, and then looked back at me smiling.

“Why don’t we go talk to him, and see what he’s been up to the last three years?” Pansy said dragging me closer to the man that I loved. As we got closer I started to notice that even though it looked like he hadn’t changed I could see that he was different, but still had the slight curl at the base of his neck, the little dimples at the corners of his smiling mouth, and that sparkle was exactly the same when he was happy. 

We were about five feet from him when a little boy ran out of the store, and right into his arms. He turned to walk down the sidewalk when he saw us standing in front on him, a small pink flush overcame his face, but he continued to smile. “Hello Draco, Pansy. It is such a nice surprise to see you.”

“Dada, who they?” The little boy asked. Harry leaned in and whispered something in the little boys’ ear, his smile got brighter. “Scorpius this is Draco Malfoy, and Pansy Parkinson.” Pansy smiled. “Actually it’s not Parkinson anymore its Zabini. Blaise and I got married last year.” Harry smiled. “Congratulations on your marriage and your upcoming motherhood. I would like to introduce you to my son, this is Scorpius.” Harry set the boy down, and he walked over shook my hand, and then kissed the back of Pansy’s’ like a gentleman. Pansy bend down as far as she could get to look him in the face.   
“Oh wow! You are so cute and very polite. Such a gentleman, your father taught you well.” Pansy said smiling brightly at him. “Tank you ma’ma.” He tried to say, and turning back to Harry asking to be picked up. “It has been really good seeing both of you, but we must be going. We have an appointment with some family, but I would like to hear from you Draco. Feel free to owl me any time.” Harry said, picking up the small boy and stepping around us. 

He had turned the corner heading toward the Weasley’s joke shop before I said anything to Pansy. “Oh his son was so cute, wasn’t he Draco/” I smiled at her. “He has a kid Pans. Has he moved on?” I was shocked, and sad, and a bit confused about what to do with my feelings.

“Draco. Did you not have your eyes open? He is blond, with green eyes, was named after a constellation, and looked to be about three years old.” I was getting really confused now. “Oh Merlin, Draco! He is your kid!” I was shocked when she said that, but it made my mind start to work. “Send him an owl in a couple days, ask to meet him for lunch somewhere, and get to know him again. And no I didn’t look like he had moved on, he flushed when he saw you, and I didn’t see any other man or women with him, so I say you’re safe.” Pansy said dragging me down the street toward the Leaky Cauldron for lunch.


	2. The Letter

It took three days and a very hormonal Pansy standing over me pointing her wand at my family jewels for me to sit down and write a friendly letter to Harry asking him to join me for lunch. 

“Pansy do you have to have to point that thing at…my junk? I know you are capable of keeping me from having children.” I pleaded with her, she just gave me a nasty look and moved her eyes back to the parchment on the table. I looked back down at it, and pick up my quill to write. 

“Dear Mr. Potter,  
I would like to invite you to join me for lunch at Côte Brasserie on Saint Martin's Lane in London tomorrow afternoon at 1 p.m..   
Please send your response back with my owl. I look forward to receiving your response, and seeing you at the restaurant.   
Signed,  
Lord D.L. Malfoy”

I signed the letter, slid it into the envelope, wrote Harry’s name on the front of it, and then pressed the Malfoy family emblem into wax sealing it shut before handing it to Max. Max took the letter and turned toward the window and took off in the beautiful morning skies. 

I turned to Pansy and gave her a pleading look. “You are such a child Draco Lucius Malfoy.” She grabbed by arm and dragged me to the kitchen to make a nice calming cup of tea.   
It was about an hour before dinner before Max flew into the sitting room where Pansy and I had spent most of the day. He landed on the back of the arm chair I was dozing off in, and dropped the letter into my lap; I picked up the envelope, inspected the neat handwriting on the front then flipped it over to see a dark crimson colored seal. 

The seal was a beautiful with an intricately detailed letter P; I carefully put my finger under the flap and softly pulled trying to keep from breaking the seal and damaging its beauty. “What is it Draco?” Pansy asked when she looked over to see Max sitting on the back of the chair. 

I didn’t answer her back as I read over Harry’s letter, I couldn’t help the grin that became of my features. “Pansy! He agreed to meet me for lunch tomorrow!” I was so excited, but pulled myself together like a Malfoy would do. I stood, walked to the fire place and came back with an owl treat for Max. “Go and rest Max, you have done well today.” When I sat back down, I sat on Pansy left side and leaned my head down on to her shoulder. 

“What do I do if the child is mine Pansy? Do I offer him financial support or do I get mad at him for running away and not telling me that I had a child? I just don’t know what I should do about this Pans.” I mumbled. I wasn’t sure if she had actually heard me until she started to giggle.

“Draco how did you feel when you saw Harry holding his son? How did you feel when you noticed that the child looked a lot like you? How did you feel when he told you that the child’s name was Scorpius?” She asked me, I didn’t answer her questions because I knew that she only asked to make me think. 

I stood moments later, and thanked her for making me write that letter. “I will be back soon. I am going up to clean up for dinner.” I kissed her cheek, and walked out of the sitting room still in thought. Pansy smiled at me and watched me leave, but stayed seated waiting for her husband to arrive for dinner. 

Dinner was quiet the affair. Blaise had arrived shortly after I had left, and then my mother appeared in the foyer as I was about to walk into the formal dining room. “Hello mother! I was not expecting you tonight, did plans get changed?” I welcome her politely taking her hand, and leading her into the room. 

“Did you hear that Harry Potter had reappeared in England, and this time with a child!” Pansy exclaimed to the other two occupants. Mother’s eyebrows rose slightly, and Blaise almost chocked on his wine. “What? I have not seen anything in the Prophet about that. How did you know?” Blaise questioned, and Pansy gave him an evil sneer. “Draco and I ran into him in Diagon Alley a couple days ago, and he introduced his little boy to us.” She stated matter-of-factly. 

Talk continued about Potter for a couple minutes more, before mother moved the topic to Pansy impending pregnancy, but that didn’t stop her from giving me a questioning look. Even though I had not told my mother about that night with Harry she was my mother and knew everything without being told. The two of us had a long history, and she could tell from our actions that neither of us hated each other, even though we didn’t want to admit it.


	3. Lunch Date

I woke up early, showered, and dried my body and hair with a simple drying spell before I was ready to get dressed. I was standing at my closet nude when Pansy walked in. “What the hell are you doing, women?” I barked trying to cover my man parts. 

“Draco I have seen you naked more times than I can count. Plus you are gay, and I am married and pregnant.” She said rolling her eyes while waddling toward the sitting area in front of my fireplace. I rolled my eyes, but did not remove my hand from my package as I started to pull clothes out and examine them. “Remember you have a meeting with the Muggle Prime Minister this morning, and you are meeting Potter at the muggle coffee place on the square. You might want to go with the navy three piece Armani suit. It goes the best with your Unspeakable robes.” She reminded me as I took it out and put back the black one I had in my other hand. 

I examined it thinking about meeting Harry for lunch, I pulled out a grey button up shirt and a cream tie to go with it. “I’ve got my clothes now, please leave. I will call if I need any help. How the hell did you get in here anyway? I closed all of the floos and apparition ports.” I asked wiggling into the slacks. “I have my ways Draco Malfoy. Now tuck in your shirt.” She instructed as she pushed herself out of the armchair, walked over to start tying the cream material hanging around my neck. 

Ten minutes later Pansy and I stepped out of the floo into the Ministry’s front lobby area, there were only a couple people wondering around the statue of the Great Wizard. “Is Blaise going with you to the Healer?” I asked walking arm-in-arm with my best friend, she nodded in response while rubbing her still growing belly. “We find out if it’s going to be a Lord or a Lady today.” She sound excited and scarred at the same time. 

We made it to my office, and she sat down to rest her feet. “You look very handsome Draco. Harry will be dazzled by your looks.” She giggled. I rolled my eyes, and continued to gather my things for my meeting with the Muggle Prime Minister and my luncheon with Harry. 

As one got closer, and the meeting dragged on and on, the harder it was for me to focus on the business that was happening in front of me. By the time that we got up and were shaking hands in dismissal I was working in robot mode, and didn’t even register that I had walked out of the building until I was grabbed and pulled back on the sidewalk right as the Knight Bus zoomed passed us. 

“Thank you.” I said as I turned to see who had saved me, and there he was smiling right at me. “Good afternoon Draco.” He said as he released my arm. “You seem to be out of it right now. Are you feeling alright? If necessary we can reschedule our luncheon for another time.” He rambled on, dropping his eyes toward the ground.   
I shook my head, and cleared my throat. “No, I am fine. I have just been in a really long meeting with the Muggle Prime Minister, and I am ready for lunch. Are you headed there now?” I asked him. 

“Yes. It is just around the block, and was planning on walking. Would you like to join me?” I wasn’t sure if I wanted to walk a city block in a nice suit such as the one I was wearing, then I looked up to see Pansy standing on the other side walk smiling wickedly. I shook my head at her, and agreed to walk with him. “That sounds nice. It would give me a chance to stretch my legs from sitting all morning.” 

There was some small talk on the way to the café, but it was mostly a gentle silence. “Reservation for two under Malfoy.” I told the waitress as we enter the establishment. She nodded, and led us to a table that could easily seat four people. We sat down, and she took our drink order; when she finally left I took in what Harry was wearing

He had not dressed fancy, but it was nice enough that he did not look out of place sitting with me. A simple pair of black dress slacks and a light green button down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. “You have changed a lot over the last three years Draco. I was catching up with Hermione and Neville and they informed me that you now work in partnership with the Aurors on cases and security for the Muggle Prime Minister and with Muggle Affairs.” 

I nodded my agreement with his statement. “I have been trying to make my amends for my poor choices in school, and choosing a career that went against the way I was raised was the best way to show that I do not think and believe the things my father taught me to.”

The waitress came back before I could ask Harry the one question I was anxious to get an answer to. “What you would gentlemen like?” She asked sweetly. “Can I have a café crème, and fruit please.” Harry answer smiling at the lady, she nodded and then turned to me. I gave her my order then took our menus, and left us alone. 

“You are dressed nicely, for a special occasion? Where did you go for three years? You just all of the sudden disappeared, and no one heard from you. I don’t mean to pry, but it has been a question that I have wanted answered since we ran into each other.” Harry smiled, and nodded. 

“I had a meeting with Kingley this morning, he still wants be to become an Auror, but with Scorpius I just can’t. It’s ok that you want to know, everyone that I have seen has wanted to know as well. I needed some time for myself. After having a near death experience showed me that I needed some time to not be the hero, but just a normal guy. I went over to the Americans, and then I found out I was pregnant with Scorpius. I didn’t want him in the lime light until he was at an age that he kind of understood why everyone was starting at us and treating us differently when we came back here.” By the time that he was finished, his head was bowed and he looked a bit upset. I let him have a couple minutes to recover.

“You are probably curious about Scorpius.” He looked up at me, and smiled. I nodded. “I know it is a personal matter, but I am curious as you put it.” He smiled again. His smile was just as beautiful as I remembered it to be. 

“Yes, I do know who his father is, but I not sure how to tell him, and since I kept it from him I don’t know how he will take it. The man and I were not even friends before it happened, it was just a one night fling because we were both lonely and excited that the war was finally over…Do you have any advice for how I should tell him?” Harry all of the sudden asked me.

“Oh. I would, personally, just tell him straight forward; don’t leave any room for him to think that you kept the boy from him because you didn’t think he would want him. I’m not sure if I am qualified enough to give you this sort of advice since I have not gone through this, have any children of my own, or let alone been in a committed relationship. Pansy might be more help, that’s if you can get her to give you a straight answer. She likes to talk in circles and rhythms.” We both laughed. 

We received our orders not long after, and talked while we eat. The time just flew by, and by the time that I looked at the clock it was almost two p.m.   
“I am very sorry Harry, but I must be off. I have a meeting with the Minister of Magic. Thank you for meeting me for lunch. I hope that we can stay in touch, and that you find a way to tell Scorpius’ father.” I said standing from my seat and shaking Harry’s hand, and the heading for the door.


	4. Unexpected Visit

It had been a month and neither Pansy or I had heard from Harry. I knew that it wasn’t my place to go around asking about him, but I wanted to get to know him again, and get to know his son. 

It was late in the afternoon, around three p.m. I was sitting in my office filling out some paperwork from the latest case I had worked with Weasley and his partner, and starting on a security plan for the Muggle Prime Minister when I heard a faint knock on my office door. Not looking up I motion for the door to open thinking it was my secretary wanting to go home early again today. 

“Linda, I told you yesterday that you do not have to ask if you can leave. I am a big boy and can take care of myself.” I said a tad irritated, and that was when I heard a faint giggle. I looked up surprised, and there standing in my office door was Harry holding his beautiful blond son. 

“Why hello Harry, Scorpius! I was not expecting you.” I explained a little shocked to see them here. “We visits Uncle Rwan!” Scorpius exclaimed wiggling out of Harry’s arms.   
“That’s right Scorp! We had lunch with Hermione, Ron, and Neville in Diagon Alley. Neville wanted to show me some of the items that he has been working on for the International Magical Medication program, so I figured it wouldn’t hurt to stop by and say hello, and he has been asking about you since you first meet him.” Harry said smiling at his son, who was looking at the fish in the tank that was sitting on my book shelve. “Don’t touch it son. You don’t want to scare the beautiful fish.” He scolded the boy when he saw the boys’ hand reach for the tank, the boy turned giving a pouty face but nodded, dropping his hand. 

“Please come in and have a seat. I’m not doing anything important at the moment, and I don’t have anywhere I need to be this afternoon.” I stood and pointed at the chair across from me on the other side of the desk. We talked while Scorpius wondered around the office looking at all of the cool things that I had scattered around. He startled me when he started jumping up and down at my feet. 

“Mr. Draco I have question?” Scorpius said tugging on my sleeve, I leaned down and picked up the small boy, and sat him on my lap. “What would your question be, Mr. Scorpius.” I smiled at him, and he smiled back. It was such a warm smile and I could see that he had inherited Harry’s dimples.

“Why does your hair look like mine?” I laughed when he pointed at his head, and then at mine. I looked up at Harry to see him smiling like an idiot, but I could see the shock and love in his green eyes. “I don’t know why your hair looks like mine, but it could be that when you were born the magic hair fairy came and turned your hair my color instead of your fathers.” I whispered that in his ear, and I heard him gasp. He covered his mouth to keep in the sound. 

“Don’t tell your father I told you that. It’s our secret.” I whispered in his ear again, and he giggled with his hands over his mouth. “I will, I promise.” He whispered, then jumped off my lap and ran to Harry. 

Harry picked up the boy and put him on his lap, and held him tight. “What did Mr. Draco tell you that was so funny?” Harry asked. “I will tickle you until you tell me!” He said, and started to tickle Scorpius. He laughed so hard that his tiny face turned a bright shade of red, and I thought he was going to pass out. “I will never tell you. It is our secret.” The boy looked over, and grinned at me; I nodded and winked at him, confirming what he had said. 

At a little past four Harry got up holding a sleeping Scorpius, and started to leave. “Thank you for letting us interrupt your afternoon, he has had so much fun today that it wore him out. I would shake your hand, but I kind of can’t.” He laughed softly not wanting to wake Scorpius. I nodded. 

“It was my pleasure having you hear. It actually made my afternoon brighter. I hope to see you again soon Harry.” I said, laying my hand on his shoulder. We smiled at each other, and then he left carrying his son out of Department of Magical Law Enforcement.


	5. Confession

Over the last several months Harry and I had become really close to each other, and had visited the others home. After the first time they had visited my apartment Scorpius always wanted to come over so that he could chase my cat around. I knew that pretty soon they would both be leaving for Hogwarts seeing as Harry had accepted the Defense Against the Dark Arts position for the next school term. 

Pansy and I were sitting in my living room when a majestic black owl flew in the window, and landed on the back of my chair. I was holding Ariyana, Pansy’s daughter, when it dropped the letter in my lap which landed on the little girl. Pansy looked up when she noticed that I had stood up. “What’s wrong Draco?” She asked concerned about her child. “Nothing dear, I just received a letter and I would like to see who it is from.” I responded handing Ariyana back to Pansy. Pansy took her child and started to coo at her while I bent over to retrieve my letter. 

As soon as I looked at the handwriting on the front of the envelope I knew who it was from, but to confirm I flipped it over and there it was, a beautifully detailed letter ‘P’ in crimson colored wax. “Who is it from Dray?” Pansy asked smiling at me. 

“It’s from Harry.” I simply stated, and sat back down in my seat to open the letter. 

“Draco,   
I would like if you would join me for dinner on Saturday evening at my place around 5:30 p.m. I have something important to tell you. Molly Weasley will be taking Scorpius for the night so that we can talk in private, without little ears to hear.   
Please send a response back as soon as possible with Erin.  
Harry”

I was kind of shocked that he had even asked Molly to watch Scorpius, but that meant that whatever he wanted to tell me was something that he didn’t want the boy to know until Harry was ready to tell him. 

“Draco?” Pansy said snapping me out of my inner thoughts. “I’m fine Pansy. Harry requested that I join him for dinner Saturday, and even asked Molly Weasley to watch Scorpius for the night so that we could have his place to ourselves.” I explain getting up to respond. As I turned around I saw a knowing smile cross her face. 

It felt like it took forever for Saturday to come, but the day just flew by. Before I knew it it was time to get ready to go over to Harry’s for dinner, and again like always Pansy was sitting in the armchair in my bedroom helping me choose what I was going to wear. 

I had just stepped out of the shower to find her sitting there feeding my god-daughter. “For as much time as you spend here people would think that we were married.” I said rolling my eyes while opening my closet, and she just laughed. 

“I can’t help it, when my husband is out of town I need someone to bother, and you always seem to need advice or someone to help you choose your clothes. What are you options?” She shrugged her shoulders at me. I grabbed two outfits out and held them up for her to examine. “I like the jeans on the first one, but the blue shirt will bring out your eyes more.” I nodded, and took the jeans from outfit one and the shirt from outfit two off the hangers and laid them on the bed. 

“You might also want to pack an overnight bag. I have a feeling that he is finally going to tell you, and you will probably end up spending the night. Also that might be why he asked Molly to take Scorpius for the night.” She winked at me, but I took her advice, and grabbed a second pair of jeans, a shirt, socks, and a pair of boxers. 

Once I was dressed, and I had my bag ready we headed back down to the living room. I shrunk my bag, put it in my pocket, and kissed Pansy and Airyana’s forehead. “You are welcome to stay here for the night. I know how you feel about staying in your home when you are alone.” She smiled, and thanked me for the offer. “You need to go or you are going to be late.” She said pushing me to the floo. 

I took a pinch of floo powder from the ceramic bowl on the mantel, stepped into the fireplace, threw it down and stated Harry’s address. I really hated to floo, but he had specifically asked if I would floo in; a couple minutes later I stepped out of the floo and into a dimly light living room. 

“Draco! In the kitchen!” I heard him yell from said kitchen. I dusted myself off, and headed in that direction. I stopped in the door way to admire him standing at the stove stirring whatever we were having for dinner. I looked around the room, and noticed that he had already set the table and had a bottle of my favorite wine sitting on the table with a chilling charm around it. 

“You can sit down.” I walked over to the table and sat down while he took my plate to the stove to serve us dinner. When he sat the plate back down in front of me it had a piece of chicken with a white colored sauce covering it, mashed potatoes, and green beans. It wasn’t a fancy dinner by any means, but the fact that he took the time to cook it made it fancy to me. 

“Thank you for cooking Harry.” I stated as he took his seat across from me with his plate in hand, he smiled his thanks and we started to eat. It was wonderful, so flavorful and juicy; everything was cooked perfectly and to restaurant quality. I knew that when we both finished eating things might get a bit tense, so I tried to stretch out the time as much as I could. 

“Draco, I asked you to have dinner with me because I need to tell you something.” He said looking down at his empty plate. I didn’t say a word; I wanted him to tell me without my help. “I don’t know if you have figured it out yet or not, but Scorpius…is your son.” He never looked up at me until I hadn’t said anything for a couple minutes. 

When he finally did look up at me all he saw was a very loving smile, which was something that didn’t happen very often. “What?” He asked in a very shocked and worried way. “I already knew. Pansy had to inform me of that after you left that day that we meet in Diagion Alley. I never said anything or asked who the other father was, because I wanted you to tell me when you were ready. It was a difficult decision for you to leave, and to come back, and I didn’t want to push you into telling me.” I answered still smiling at him. We sat in silence for a couple minutes more before I spoke again. 

“Harry why didn’t you tell me after you found out?” His face was very sad when he finally answered. “I wanted to tell you, and Hermione tried to get me too, but I couldn’t. We weren’t friends, and I didn’t want you to regret that night. And I wanted to come home after I had him, but every time that I packed my bags and made the decision that I was, I would have awful nightmares about you taking him from me…” He trailed off, but I understood that I went on like this for the three years that we was gone. 

“The only reason I came back was because Minerva and Kingsley were pressuring me too rejoin the wizarding society, and I thought it would be a good time to do what was best for Scorpius, and you.” I was quiet while listening to him. “I am glad that you did come back. When I saw you in Diagion Alley I was shocked to see you, and then Scorpius come out of the shoppe, and I was broken-hearted that you had moved on and had a child. When Pansy told me that he was mine, I was beyond excited. I was kind of hurt that you didn’t tell me right away, but I knew that you needed time to get to know me and for him to get to know me, that’s why I didn’t say anything to you.” I smiled at him again, and reached across the table to take his hand. 

Harry smiled with tears in his eyes, I reached across the table and laid my hand over his. “Harry I want to be part of yours and Scoprius’ lives, if you will let me.” I said, and he nodded. “I would like that very much. Would you like dessert and coffee?” My smile got brighter, and all I could do was nod. He stood to serve the delicious looking chocolate cake that was sitting on the kitchen counter. 

We moved into the living room to sit in front of the fire as Harry told me about all of the things that I had missed in their lives, he even handed me a photo album of muggle and wizarding pictures of the little boy. 

It was starting to get late, and the fire was almost out when Harry looked over at me almost asleep leaning against the arm of the couch. “Draco, would you like to spend the night? I would like it very much if we finally got the chance to make up the cuddles that we didn’t get that night.” He whispered in my ear, while his breath did a number on my hormones. 

Harry pulled me up from the couch and lead me to his bedroom, before the door was even shut fully he had me pressed against it and himself pressed against me. “Draco, please. Take me to bed.” When he begged like that I knew that there was no way that I would be able to resist. 

I swiftly flipped our positons so that his back was pressed roughly against the door, and I started to kiss and suck on his neck. It was getting close to four years since we had last done this kind of activity, but I still knew all of his sweet spots. I was sucking on his collar bone, and he was moaning when I felt him buck and press his hard on against my thigh. “Oh Harry, you know just what to do to get me in the mood.” I whispered against the same spot I was just biting. 

I slowly pulled him away from the door, and then let go of him. “Get undressed, and on to the bed. I am going to claim you as mine again.” I announced in a husky voice, and saw his eyes go almost black with lust. He stripped as fast as he could, and fell back into the middle of his large bed. “I’m all yours Draco.” I slowly peeled my clothes off, and then crawled my way up his tense body teasing him as I went. 

I had wanted our first time again after so many years to be loving and gentle, but as soon as I hit the bed I knew that this was not the time for slow love making. We were both in need for something rougher and more passionate than that, and that we what we both got. 

I rolled off of Harry and on to my side laying my head onto his chest listening to his heart rate slow while we both caught our breaths. “Holly fuck! That was better than I remember it to be.” He gasped still out of breath. I smiled against the firm muscles of his upper body, but I couldn’t agree more with him. “Harry, I love you.” I whispered, and felt him laugh. “Draco, I love you too.” His slowing heart rate and clam breathing lulled me off into a gentle sleep, and with a warm smile on my face. 

I woke the next morning with sunlight blinding me, I closed my eyes tighter and tried to bury my head into the chest that I was still using as a pillow. “Good morning.” Harry’s rough voice sounded through the whole room. I looked up at him and smiled. “Morning.” I whispered. We laid there in bed for a while longer, while he played with my hair. 

“Why don’t you go take a shower, and I go make us something for breakfast. Yeah?” Harry asked; I locked eyes with him again, then leaned up and kissed him directly on the lips. “Ok. I like my eggs over medium, and bacon crispy but not burnt.” I answered, climbing out of bed. As I entered the bathroom I heard the sweet sound of his laughter. 

A while later after getting into the shower, I had snooped around a bit I found the button down that he had been wearing the night before, which had been the one that he wore when he met me for lunch in London. I slipped it on even though it was too big for me and then grabbed my clean boxer briefs and headed down stairs to the kitchen. 

I stood in the door way leaning against the jam watching Harry sway around the kitchen wearing low waisted sleep pants, and an apron. He was humming to the radio while cooking and looking domestic. I walked over, and placed my hands on his hips and my chin on his shoulder. “Do you know how cute you look like this.” I whispered, and then nipped at his ear. 

“Not as good as you look wearing nothing but your briefs and my shirt.” He smirked, and I was shocked. I didn’t know that he had noticed me watching him. “Draco, you learn to watch things out of the corner of your eyes.” He smiled sweetly. “And this is why I love you.” I let him turn in my arms so that I could properly press a kiss to him mouth. 

We sat down at the table and ate our breakfast in peace.


	6. Holidays

A month into the new school term Harry was on the front page of the Daily Prophet. I picked up the paper off of my desk, and read the headline. “Savior of the Wizarding world takes over as the professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts.” I rolled my eyes, but smiled as a little picture Scorpius ran up to picture Harry and jumped into his arms. 

The article under the picture and headline talked about how Harry had mysteriously appeared back in London with a child, and then took over one of the most dangerous teaching positions that Hogwarts had to offer; they even questioned how he was going to teach while raising a child. I knew that if anyone could do it, it was Harry. I smiled again and sat it back down to focus on my work so that I could take off some time to visit my two men at Hogwarts. 

Time flew between when Harry and Scorpius left and Christmas holiday. I was busy trying to keep track of everything that was going on at work, getting gifts for everyone on my list and trying to find the perfect gift for Scorpius. Even though Scorpius’s birthday was not until February, I was informed that I needed to start thinking about a gift in case I needed to discuss it with Harry first.

“You can not just get him something that a normal person would get him. He needs to know that you are becoming a permeant part of his life!” She pretty much yelled at me when I told her my idea for his present; I was holding Ariyana when she did so I knew that I was safe from her hitting me. The little girl in my arms just looked from her mother to me and started to giggle when she saw my terrified face. 

“Now that’s my little girl!” She cooed strolling over to take her child. “Find a better idea, and you better run it by me before you actually get it.” She stated walking out of the sitting room. I shook my head as I mentally added that to my To-Do list. 

I had had a busy and very stressful day at work, but I knew that the next morning held an amazing event. I was to go to King’s Cross and pick up Harry and Scorpius. I had invited them to stay at the Manor with my mother and I for the holiday seeing as they did not want to impose upon the Weasley and didn’t want to spend it alone. 

I stepped into the entrance hall of the Manor after work, and looked around. “Mipsy?” I asked. A small, pale looking elf appeared in front me. “Master Draco is home. Let Mipsy take your coat?” She offered her arm for my coat and I gladly gave it to her. “Thank you for all of your hard work this week. I can tell that you have had the house cleaned well. Would you please make me a cup of tea and bring it to the study, and is my mother here?” I asked, she bowed and before she disappeared answered my question. “Mistress Cissa said that she would be back soon. She left not long ago, Master Draco.” Then was gone with a quiet ‘pop.’

I spent most of my evening talking with my mother, and then I checked to make sure that the guest room across from mine had been cleaned and decorated in neutral colors for Harry and Scorpius. If Mipsy had not came to check on me at two in the morning, I would have fallen asleep at my desk. “Thank you Mipsy. Would you please wake me around seven, and have a light breakfast ready?” I smiled at her. “Of course Master Draco. What time are Masters Potter getting her?” She asked

“We will be back around eleven.” Mispy nodded, bowed and popped out of the study. I slowly got up, stretched my legs and headed for bed. I woke before Mipsy could come get me; I got up, showered and headed down stairs to the kitchen. “Master is awake early.” She squeaked, and hurried around the kitchen to make me my morning tea. I smiled and watched her as she fussed over the pot of boiling water. 

At a quarter past nine I wandered back to my room to get ready for the days’ events. I put on a nice pair of black dress pants, and a beautiful sky blue button down with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows. “Your grandfather and father would kill you if they knew you were going into public dressed like that Draco.” I heard my mother tell me as she came into the foyer to see me off, I smiled at her and then kissed her on the cheek. “I will be back with the Potters’ soon.” 

I had just stepped through to Platform 9 ¾ as the Hogwarts Expressed pulled into the station. I found myself a safe spot away from the pushing parents as they looked for their children. “Draco!!” I heard my name being called, and turned just in time to catch a speeding Scorpius. “Well Scorp, it looks like you are happy to see me?” I said hugging the small child, and laughing as he was talking my ear off. 

“I see you found him.” Harry said emerging from a group of parents still looking for their kids. Scorpius giggled nodding vigorously; Harry and I shared a look a laughed at the boy. Together we stepped off of the platform, and headed for the nearest apparition point. 

We arrived back at the Manor at the time that I had told Mispy that we would be back, which was impressive seeing as how the Potter’s like to get sidetracked very easily. “Master Draco, Master Potter, Mister Potter Mispy has made luch.” Mispy said and bowed to them. She lead us into the kitchen where there was a light lunch waiting for us; as soon as Scorpius saw food, he started to jump up and down clapping his hands. 

The afternoon was filled with showing the two Potters around the house; finally around two we came to a stop in the sitting room where Scorpius fell promptly asleep when he got comfortable. “Would you like to take him upstairs so that he is more comfortable or would you rather he stay here with us?” I asked cautiously. 

“He would probably be come comfy in a bed.” Harry stood and picked up the small child, I lead the way back through the house to the wing that we were staying in for the holidays. We chatted as we tuck the small boy into his bed in the room just off of the guest room that Harry was staying in. Before we left the small boy I set a charm that would lead Scorpius to us when he woke up, and then we went back to the sitting room. We entered the room to see my mother waiting for us. 

“Mother, I would like to re-introduce you to Harry Potter. Harry this is my mother, Narcissa.” I introduced the two of them. “Its lovely to finally meet you Mr. Potter.” She said politely, and Harry smiled. “Please call me Harry.”

“Then I must insist that you call me Narcissa. Draco has told me that you have a son.” She smiled looking around the room for the little boy. “He fell asleep so we took him up to the guest rooms for nap.” I informed my mother. Harry looked at me silently asking if she knew that he was related to her, and I nodded my head. We talked for a while with her, but she took her leave when Mispy popped in saying that she had a floo call. 

“Thank you for making up lost time, and being a part of Scorpius life. It means a lot to me that you are here for him, and me. I was thinking as a Christmas gift that we tell him that you’re his father.” Harry spoke. 

I smiled at the dark haired man sitting across from me. I got up and joined him on the sofa, and took his hands in mine. “I would love for him to know that I helped bring him into this world. I think that it would be the perfect Christmas gift.” 

We sat curled up together on the couch until a sleepy eyed Scorpius wondered into the sitting room. “How was your nap muchkin?” Harry asked. “Still sleepy.” He mumbled back still rubbing his eyes. Harry and I both laughed, as he crawled up into my lap. “Love you papa.” He whispered falling asleep again. 

We looked at each other shocked, and then Harry laughed. “He has known since he was little that he has two dads, and there is a first year that does as well. He calls one of them ‘papa,’ so I have a feeling that he picked it up, and has decided that he wants you are his papa.” Harry explained. 

I smiled and wrapped my arms around the small child as I held him. I looked up and noticed that my mother was standing in the doorway watching us, I smiled at her and she smiled back. I could see in her eyes that she was happy that I had finally gotten the family that I had always wanted.


	7. Almost Caught

Having to work through the Christmas season had never been a big deal to me because I did not have anyone to spend it with, but now that I had a family all I wanted to do was spend time with them at home. I knew that the only way to get to spend Christmas Eve and Christmas day with Harry, Scorpius and my mother I would have to work hard, and that was exactly what I was doing. 

It was a couple days before Christmas Pansy had dragged me out of the office for lunch, and to finish my shopping. “Have you thought of what to get Harry and Scorpius?” Pansy asked from her perch on the corner of my desk. I was ruffling around in a stack of papers, and had barley even heard her question. “Harry, yes, but I have no clue what to get a three year old for Christmas. Harry and I have already requested a copy of his birth certificate from the American Ministry. We are telling him that he is my son biologically as a gift from both of us.” I mumbled still searching through all of the papers that were on my desk.

Pansy awed and laughed, and then handed me the stack of papers that I had been searching for, I looked up at the women and if looks could kill she would have been on the floor gasping for air. “He is a smart boy, I suggest a couple books, and maybe a trip to the Weasley’s joke shops so that he can find something that he likes.”

I looked up at the women and smiled. “Thank you for the suggestion.” She promptly hopped off my desk, and looked at her watch. “Come on Draco. If we don’t leave now we will miss our appointment at the jewelers. We can stop by Florish and Weasley on our way back.” I filed some more papers, and made sure that I had everything that I needed to finish my work later that evening at home. 

As we stepped out of the Ministry’s muggle entrance Pansy put her hand in the crook of my elbow, and pulled me down the busy street toward an apparition point. “Do you think this is a good idea going to a muggle jewelry store to get his ring?” I asked for the hunderedth time as we walked toward the sign that said “Jared.” 

“Stop over thinking it. This is a beautiful jewelry store. This is actually where Blaise got my ring, and they have amazing selection. I wouldn’t have mentioned it or set up an appointment if I had looked first.” Pansy huffed pulling me into the store. “Welcome to Jared. How can I help you?” Asked one of the sales clerk as we entered. 

“We have a ring appointment with Austin Marcus.” Pansy stated, keeping up standing just inside the door. She looked at me and smiled giving me a look that told me to act normal. “Ok I will go get him, and be right back.” The women walked to the back of the store to find the man that we had the appointment with. 

Pansy dragged me around the store looking at different things until he came out. “Good afternoon. I am Austin Marcus, you must be Pansy Zambni.” An older man said from behind the counter, he offered his hand to hers to greet her. “Yes I am. This is my friend Draco. We are looking for an engagement set.” She wasted no time telling him why we were here. 

“Well rings are a specialty of the stores and mine. If you will follow me I will show some of our finest collections.” He said walking toward another display counter, when he got to the counter that he wanted, he pulled a couple rings out and set them on the top.

I took us the whole hour appointment for me to find something that I really liked and agreed that would be perfect for the occasion. I purchased the ring and we were able to leave with it that day. “I am glad that you found something that you liked. Harry is going to love it no matter what because it is coming from you. I have a feeling that I could have come out of vending machine and he would love it.” Pansy blabbed as we left the store. 

“Thank you, Pans. You are the best friend a gay man could ever want.” I exaggerated, giving her a little bow. She giggled, and we kept walking along. We made our way back to Diagon Alley, and into Florish and Blotts Books and then down to the Weasley Wheeze to find the perfect gift for a three-year-old. 

We settled on a book about dragons and magical creatures, Quidditch Throughout the Ages, and one about how Herbology and Potions are related, and several child safe jokes that George had recommended. “Draco, Scorpius will love them, and combined with the fact that you are telling him that you’re his father it will be a wonderful gift.” Pansy smiled.

My mother had already made plans for spend the day with some other ladies for Christmas eve, and Harry had talked me into agreeing to go to the Burrow for the day. I was slightly nervous to be visiting the Weasley’s home for the first time, but I knew that it would not only be Scorpius finding out about his parents, it would be the whole family. 

I was sitting in my office the next morning when I heard a pair of little feet running down the hallway. I had turned just in time to let my flying child land softly in my lap. “Draco, guess what day it is?” He asked jumping excitedly in my lap. “I don’t know little man. What is today?” I smiled at him. 

“IT”S CHRISTMAS EVE!!” He screamed, jumping off my legs and running out of the office. Harry stepped into the door way a couple minutes later. “You just missed him. It looked like he was headed down stairs, maybe toward the kitchen.” I said. Harry just stood there smiling at me. 

“It’s a big day Draco. Are you ready?” I nodded in response, and got up walking toward him. “Yes, it is time that he knew and so did everyone else.” I leaned in a place my smiling lips over his. 

Even though it wasn’t our first kiss it still felt like it was our first kiss, the pixies fluttering in my stomach and the bursts of color behind my closed eyes, and his kisses always took my breath away. Before I knew what was happening he had grabbed the front of my shirt, and shoved me back into my office. 

The door slammed shut, and then I was roughly pushed against it with Harry’s lips pressing against mine. His tongue darted between his lips, and rubbing mine asking permission to enter; I spread my lips, and let his tongue enter my mouth. Soon we were battling for dominance, and both of our hands were roaming the others body. 

*Knock, Knock* 

Both of us jumped apart breathing hard. “Master Draco. It is time for you to be leaving for the Weasley home.” Mipsy’s voice came through the closed door. “Thank you Mispy. Please find Scorpius, and make sure that he is dressed for the weather, and clean.” I said, and then there was pop, and she was gone. 

“So…we should probably head down stairs.” Harry said, with a faint blush on his face, and running his hand through his already messy mop of black hair. I nodded in agreement, and straighten out my clothes before opening the door. I left the office with Harry following shortly behind me. “How does it feel almost getting caught?” Harry whispered from behind me, as he slapped my bum, I squeaked and turned a glare on him. “Don’t do that. We will talk about it later.” I replied and squeaked again as I felt Harry’s hand rub against my ass.


	8. Introducing the Family

When we landed outside of the Burrow Scorpius was giggling and spinning around in circles until he feel down on his bottom. Several small red-headed children ran out of the yard and surrounded him giggling and talking. I looked over at Harry, and raised an eyebrow.

“Looks like George, Bill, and Charlie are here.” He said walking toward the house. I shrugged my shoulders, and followed him through the back yard and around all of the children running around. We entered into the kitchen were everyone was gathered. 

“Oh it’s so nice to see you dear.” I heard Molly say as she wrapped her arms around Harry, squishing him in her chest. He freed himself a couple minutes later, and turned to me. “Everyone you remember Draco. This is Bill his wife Fleur, Charlie, George and his wife Angelina, Molly, Authur, and course you know Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and her boyfriend Jeff.” He introduced people while pointing at them. 

I smiled, and acknowledge the others in the kitchen, but stayed close to Harry. “Where is Percy and Penelope?” Harry asked them. Molly smiled, and patted him on the back. “They should be here any minute.” Molly answered turning back to the stove; not long after that a pregnant brunette entered the room followed closely by the last Weasley boy. 

“Now that everyone is here I have an announcement to make…Jeff and I are getting married!” She said holding out her hand to show everyone her ring. The family was not exactly shocked at the announcement, but they congratulated her and gave them hugs and kisses. When no one was watching Harry took my hand, and led me up seven flights of uneven stairs to the top level of the Burrow. 

He stood at the window looking down on the kids running around in the yard. “I pretty much grew up in this room, when I wasn’t at Hogwarts.” He turned around, and walked toward me. “Today I finally get the family that I have always wanted.” He leaned up, and pressed his lips to mine. The same thing happened just like it did back at the manor.

I spun him around until he was standing with his back against the bedroom door with me pressed against him. We were both fighting for dominance over the kiss, and our hands were roaming toward inappropriate places. I had my hands under Harry’s shirt, and was heading toward the front of his pants when Molly’s voice rang up from downstairs. 

We pulled apart blushing bright red. “Maybe we shouldn’t be left alone when we have important things to get done.” Harry said laughing, and pulling down his shirt and trying to fix his hair. I nodded, but didn’t say anything. All I wanted to do was to tear off his clothes and throw him down on the bed. 

After lunch everyone headed back outside for the annual family quidditch game, and of course Harry and I were recruited to play against each other. The adults game last much of the afternoon; at one point I looked over to see Angelina and Jeff putting the kids onto a child’s broom and watching them hoover and fly around close to the ground. 

Molly had called out that dinner would be ready in fifteen minutes when Harry and I both caught sight of the snitch. It was just like back at school, we were neck-in-neck to reach it first when Harry flipped off of his broom, caught the damn thing and landed on his feet on the ground. I pulled up to hoover as I watched Scorpius run over to the Harry to hug in for winning. 

Dinner was wonderful, it was better than anything that had been severed at Hogwarts or anything that the Manor elves had made. I stuffed myself full, and then followed the Weasley family into the living room to sit around the fire and Christmas tree to open gifts. 

Ron gave Scorpius his first broom and Hermione had a couple good books for reading, while everything else included toys, both muggle and magical, and there were even a couple things from the Weasley joke shop. 

There was only one box left under the tree, Ginny picked it up and handed it to Scorpius. The small boy was already sitting between Draco and I, but looked up at Harry when he was handed the gift. He gave us a questioning look. “Go ahead and open it Scorpius.” I said smiling at him.

Scorpius slowly opened the box and pulled out a thick piece of paper and flipped it over to see what it was. We had had a picture taken of the three of us a few months back on the front lawn of Hogwarts. All three of us were waving at the camera and smiling, and Harry and I looked at each other over Scorpius head. On the top of the mat that surrounded the picture the words “A Loving Family” was wrote in beautiful script, while at the bottom is state ‘The Potter-Malfoy Family’ he looked up at both us, and then back down into the box. 

The last thing in the box was a small piece of paper with his name on it, it was his birth certificate from a muggle hospital in New York. “Does this mean what I think it does daddy.” He had tears in his eyes, but a large smile on his face. Harry smiled down at the boy and nodded his head. “Yes. We are a family.” He threw his arms around both of us and laughed. “I love you daddy, and you too papa.” When Scorpius had jumped up the picture and the box fell off his lap, Ginny bent down and picked up the picture to see what had made the little boy so happy. 

“Now introducing the Malfoy-Potter family.” She beamed, turning the photo around to the rest of the family. Some of them were shocked, but others like Hermione had already put things together. Scorpius let go of us, and smiled. “Why don’t you go play upstairs with your cousins.” I said to him when I saw him eyeing his new toys, his smile grew wider, then he told the others to grab their things and they all ran upstairs. 

“Before any questions are asked let me explain. Yes, Draco is Scorpius’ biological father and no he did not know until a couple months ago. I happened after the war ended, and when I found out I was pregnant I had already left and made a home for myself in America. I didn’t want anyone to find out what was going on, and I didn’t want Scorpius plastered all over the front page of the Daily Prophet as a baby. We came back because I thought it was time for Draco to know and for Scorpius to be around kids his age.” 

Everyone was quite for a couple minutes, than Ginny spoke up. “Well I am glad that you have found someone that truly makes you happy, and you have a beautiful family.” She leaned down and kissed Harry on the check. The rest of the family followed suit and congratulated us on a beautiful family, Molly surprised everyone by wrapping her arms around me and welcoming me into her family. 

“Harry is my son, and has been since he was eleven, and now that he has you, you are part of this family too.” She explained letting me go smiling.


	9. Late Night Surprises

The children played throughout the house and around us adults as we sat in the cozy living room of the Burrow drinking Fire Whiskey, and coffee or tea. It was a very relaxing and enjoyable evening for me, and one that I had needed for a while.

At some point in the evening Scorpius had climbed up in my lap, and feel asleep. I hadn’t notice until I heard his soft snores, and him wiggling around. “Harry, it might be time to get home.” I said looking at Harry. He looked over and smiled fondly over the sight of the two of us. 

“I’m sorry guys, but Draco is right we better get back to the Manor, and get this little one into bed. Thank you for the wonderful dinner Molly. We will be back over tomorrow afternoon, and yes he can stay for the night with the other kids.” He smiled and lightly kissed Molly on the forehead. We finished saying our goodnights, and left the Burrow.

When we arrived back at the Manor we place Scorpius in his bed, then Harry and I walked to my room where we fell asleep cuddled together. I woke with a start as I heard Scorpius yelling and running down the halls; being an only child does not let you have the experiences of small children running through the Manor. I got up, and got dressed, and headed down to the living room to see the Potter’s waiting for me to arrive. 

“Well, I see that you found that Santa came.” I say ruffling the identical blond hair on the boys’ head, while Harry smiled at me. I sat down beside Harry, and told Scorpius to start handing out gifts. Most of them were for him, but there were still several that were for me and Harry. While he was running around passing out gifts my mother appeared in the room wearing a beautiful winter blue robe. 

“Happy Christmas mother. Scorpius come here for a minute, I would like to introduce you to your grandmother.” Scorp came to halt in front of me, and then slowly walked over to her, she leant down and picked him up. Narcissa carried him over to an armchair and sat down placing him on her lap. “What do I call you?” He asked her in a sweet voice, and she smiled the brightest smile I had ever seen. “How about Nanna Cissa. I know you have a Nanna Molly.” They giggled together and she kissed him on the forehead, and the let him down to finish his presents task. 

We spent the morning opening gifts, and playing with new toys. Scorpius was busy playing against mother in wizard’s chess when Harry asked me the question I knew was coming. 

“Where is my gift?” I smiled at him, and winked. “You will get your gift tonight when we are alone.” A blush flooded Harry’s face, and he squirmed a little. We had brunch, and then headed back to Burrow for late lunch with the Weasley family. 

Later in the afternoon George came into the kitchen and dragged Harry outside telling him that they needed a seeker for their game of backyard quiddtich, which gave me the chance to talk to Molly and the other ladies of the family. 

“Would you and Harry like to stay for dinner tonight?” Molly asked with her back to room washing dishes. Her question shook me out of my thoughts, and I flushed slightly. “No, thank you. We are having dinner at the Manor.” I answered; Molly nodded ok and continued to talk to Fleur, Ginny, and Hermione. 

“I do need an opinion, and I was hoping you ladies could help me.” I asked the room; Molly turned around and looked curiously at me. With all of their attention on me I dug around in the inner pocket of the coat I was wearing until I found the little black box. I pulled it out, and showed it to them. 

Molly sat down beside me taking the box and opening it, she gasped and smiled at me. She closed it and passed it around to the other three who all had the same reaction. “Are you planning on asking him to marry you?” Hermione asked as it got around to her and Ginny. 

“Yes. I’m taking your reaction that it is suitable for him. I just don’t know how to ask him, that is my problem right now. I was only taught to be it the traditional way, but I don’t think that would do for this, seeing as we already have a child together, and its Harry. He doesn’t do anything the traditional way.” They were silent for a while, and then Ginny spoke up. “I suggest doing it after dinner. Take your dessert to a room with a fireplace or where the Christmas tree is, and then ask him. He is not really into the traditional things, so I wouldn’t suggest getting down on your knee or saying things like “make me the happiest man alive.” Just come right out and ask him, and tell him how you actually feel about him.” 

We all look kind of shocked at her for a couple minutes. “What? We talked it about it after Fleur’s wedding, we were getting into the wedding mood, but we both knew it wasn’t going to happen because of the war.” She rolled her eyes, and then laughed. 

“Thank you Ginny.” I say to her smiling. I was still nervous about the whole thing, but getting to talk about it with people that Harry considered family was a relief for me. About an hour before dinner Harry and I said goodbye to Scorpius and the rest of the family so that we could head back to the Manor for dinner. 

We made it home, and Mispy was getting ready for dinner. Harry went upstairs to get cleaned up before we sat down for our meal, while I went to the kitchen. “Mipsy, will you make Grandmother Malfoy’s chocolate cake for dessert, and then serve it to us in the living room with Fire Whiskey and some white chocolate cocoa.” I asked. When the house elf nodded I headed up to my room to clean up for dinner. 

I changed into a light blue button down dress shirt and a pair of dark wash jeans, and a pair of dark blue boat shoes. I headed into the bathroom, and threw some water on my face and give myself a pep talk for tonight. I shrunk down the ring box, put a charm on it that would resize it when I took it out of my pocket, and then put in to my pants pocket. I heard Mispy knock on Harry’s door telling him dinner was ready. 

I opened my door right as Mispy was turning to knock on my door. Harry stepped out of his room wearing a beautiful dark green button down, and a dark wash pair of jeans, and I couldn’t help but admire how his shirt made his eyes shine. 

“You look very nice, Harry.” I said smiling; he blushed slightly then thanked me. “Let’s head down stairs and see what Mispy made us for dinner shall we?” I asked, he nodded and led the way down to the breakfast nook. 

Dinner was wonderful. It look beautiful in presentation, and its taste was amazing. My mother had done a great job teaching Mipsy to cook, and I knew that the chocolate cake that we were having for dessert would be even better. Grandmother had taught mother all her tricks for baking, and her chocolate cake was her favorite thing to make me for my birthday or any other special occasion.

Mispy cleaned up the dinner dishes, and then came back to us. “Master Potter, Master Draco dessert is ready for you in the living room.” She bowed and then left us alone again. I smiled at Harry and got up leading the way into the living room. 

The lights were off all except for the Christmas tree, and there was a fire in the fire place. We sat down on the couch in front of the fire where our dessert was waiting for us. “I hope you enjoy your cake. I asked Mispy to make it special for tonight.” I explained. 

Harry smiled, and picked up his plate and taking a bite. “Oh wow! This is the best cake that I have ever had, even better than Molly’s cake.” He exclaimed taking another bite. I smiled pleased with my choice of dessert. We finished our cake, but continued to drink. I had already had five drinks when I finally got up the courage to ask him. 

Harry was laughing at something that I had said while I reached into my pocket for the ring. “Would you like your Christmas gift now?” I asked smiling at the dark haired man, he nodded excitedly in want. 

My smile grew as I sat the box in the palm of his hands, while his face grew kind of confused. He slowly opened the box, and then I thought that he was going to cry. “Harry would you marry me?” I asked when he looked up at me. 

“Yes, Draco I will marry you.” He whispered. I took the box, and then took out a gorgeous platinum ring with a dragon shaped cut out in the middle of it. There were not any jewels on this part, but on the wedding band here was. I grabbed his hand, and slipped the ring onto his finger, then leaned in a pressed my lips against Harry’s.


	10. A Weasley Sweater

I leaned back away from Harry, but before I knew what was happening he was on top of me pinning me down on the couch. Our lips were locked, and we were fighting for dominance over the kiss. It felt wonderful to have Harry on top of me pressing his growing arousal into mine. 

I moaned when he ground down on me and he couldn’t help it I let out a small laugh between our lips. “Maybe we should take this upstairs. I don’t think it is an appropriate activity to be happening in the living room.” Harry huskily whispered in my ear, nipping at time. 

I nodded in agreement, and pushed him off of me. I stood, grabbed his hand and lead him upstairs to my bed. When the door was shut and a silencing and locking charm was placed on the room, I started to strip Harry of his clothing. 

Our kissing went from fast and heated to slow and intimate while we both slowly unbuttoned each other shirts, and undone each other pants. It didn’t take long for us to both me completely naked and on the bed; I was on top of Harry making out with him, and grinding my erection into his. 

Things got heated really quickly, and Harry flipped us so that he was on top. It wasn’t long after Harry got on top for him to sit himself onto me, and when he did my eyes rolled back into my head. This was the first time that we would be trying this position, and I made a mental note to use it often. 

I woke the next morning with the sun coming in through the small crack in the curtain, and fine black hairs tickling my nose. I smiled, and wrapped my arm around the warm, hard body that was pressed against me. I hadn’t expected this response from him, but I wasn’t going to complain either it was a wonderful way to wake up.

I finally opened my eyes when I left Harry start to stretch, our eyes met, and a bright smile lit up his face. “Good morning Draco.” He whispered, and then rolled on to his back to stretch again. When he rose up his hands above him, his ring shined in the sunlight and caught both of our attentions. I smiled and put my left hand up next to him, and on my ring finger there was a ring that looked exactly like his, except it was made of a darker platinum material. 

He smiled, leaned over and kissed me, and then got up and headed toward the bathroom to shower. I got up, choose my clothes for the day and asked Mispy to have breakfast ready in the breakfast nook. 

When Harry finally walked out of the bathroom, I had clothes for him on the bed and headed into the bathroom myself. I showered, dried off, and came out to get dressed. I noticed that Harry was not in the room. I got dressed, and headed downstairs for breakfast; when I arrived in the kitchen Harry was already sitting at the table reading the Daily Prophet. 

“Well it looks like they have finally caught on to our relationship.” Harry said, noticing my presence in the door way. He flipped the paper closed, and flashed me the front cover. There was a picture of the two of us walking down the street on Hogsmead with the caption “Is the Savior of the Wizarding world flirting with a Malfoy?.” I rolled my eyes, and sat down in front of him. 

While eating breakfast we talked about plans for the day and the rest of break. I noticed that every so often he would touch the ring on his finger, and then twist it around a couple times. “Is everything alright?” I asked just to see if anything was wrong; when he looked at me, I moved my eyes down to his hand. 

“Oh, no! I have just wanted this for so long that now that I have it feels like a dream, and I will wake up and it will be gone. It will just take a little while to get used to wearing it, but I wouldn’t dare not wear it if that is what you were asking.” He responded. I couldn’t help smiling. 

We left not long after we finished breakfast, and headed to the Burrow to spend the afternoon with the Weasley’s and to pick up Scorpius. I was sitting in the living room playing against Ron in wizard’s chess when we heard all of the women in the kitchen start to freak out. 

“What has gotten them all excited?” He asked not looking up from the game. “I asked Harry to marry me last night. I have a feeling that he told them, and showed him the ring.” I answered, and then I felt his eyes on me. “Congratulations. Mum will be happy to see that you are officially joining the family, and she gets to plan the wedding.” I nodded, and we returned to our game. 

Before lunch the whole family sat down in the living room to open the final gifts, and celebrate. Harry, Scorpius, and I all received our gifts last, and by that time everyone else were wearing a famous Weasley sweated. Scorpius opened his, he pulled out a dark blue sweater with a beautiful sprawling ‘S’ on the front of it, and I had a feeling that there would be a sweater in the box that I was holding. 

I had never imagined that I would be excited to be receiving a sweater of my own, but sitting there watching Harry pull his out, and put it on I couldn’t help but feel anxious to see what mine would look like. I eagerly ripped open the box, and pulled out the beautiful blue fabric. I slipped it over my head, and there on the front was a gorgeous silver ‘D.’ I smiled brightly, and thanked Molly for the wonderful gift. 

We all crowded together in the living room in front of a camera for our picture. I was standing behind Harry with my hand on his shoulder, and holding Scorpius. When the picture moved Harry looked up and around at me, our eyes locked and we smiled at each other. I knew that I would cherish this sweater, and picture for the rest of my life. It was the first of many Weasely sweaters, and family pictures.


	11. An Addition and A Wedding

In the two years between when we told everyone about us getting engaged, our wedding announcement in the Daily Prophet, and our wedding day a lot had changed. When I was out in public I wasn’t given dirty looks, but I was respected and treated nicely. 

There had also been an addition to the soon to be Malfoy-Potter family. Around Valentine’s Day we had found out that Harry and I were expecting another child, and when it hit the Daily Prophet the whole wizarding world went wild. It didn’t matter where we were we were congratulated and patted on the back or hugged; by like the third month of it I was so tired that I suggested that we not go out in public. 

In September we introduced a beautiful set of twins, little girl and a little boy into the world. Together we decided to keep the Malfoy tradition and name the girl after a constellation, but Harry got to decided our son’s name; a picture of Harry holding Albus Severus Malfoy-Potter, Scorpius, and me hold Carina Narcissa Malfoy was proudly displayed on the front page of the Daily Prophet with her name as the article title. 

Harry and I were the proudest parents anyone could have been in that moment. I had left my job at the Ministry, and took over teaching Potions for my godfather at Hogwarts so that I could be closer to Harry and my three children. For the most part Scorpius stayed in the library with Hermione Granger-Weasley, who had taken over Madam Pince’s job or he spent the day in Professor McGonagall’s office learning from the Headmaster Pictures; he enjoyed talking to Dumbledore and Severus the most. 

When both Harry and I were doing dangerous activities with our students, Susan Bones the resident Healer at Hogwarts would take Carina and Albus Severus for the day so that they wouldn’t get hurt. 

Two years after having the twins we set a date for the wedding, and as it loomed closer the more excited the wizarding world got. Harry and I let Molly and Narcissa plan most of the wedding, but we had put our foot down that we would not be wearing traditional robes and our colors where to be blue and silver. 

The morning of June 5th the Malfoy Manor was buzzing with activity. I woke to Scorpius jumping on my bed. “Papa get up! It’s the big day! The tent has been put up and decorations have started to be added!” He rambled as I smiled at him; the older that he got the more that I saw a younger version of me in him. “Get up! I have to go get Daddy up, too. Nanna Molly said that you are two are not allowed to see each other, and she told me to tell you that.” He added as he rushed out of the room, and down the hall to where Harry was still sleeping. I couldn’t help but grin at the least part, Molly knew that we would try to see each other today. 

I had just finished getting dressed when a very pregnant Hermione Granger-Weasley waddled into the room. “Everything is looking good outside no need to worry, and you still need to get breakfast.” She said without even a greeting. “Well good morning to you Mrs. Granger-Weasley. I’m glad to hear that. Are my mother and Molly getting along today?” I asked as I linked arms with her and helped her back out of the room and down the stairs. 

Molly was successful and kept Harry and I apart all day. I don’t know where she kept Harry, but I knew that I hadn’t seen either of our twins so I had a feeling that she kept him busy looking after them. I saw Scorpius several times following someone around and asking a million and one questions, and being an annoying smarty pants. 

I laughed the last time that I saw him; he was following Bill and Chailie Weasley around asking about dragons, curse breaking, Egypt, and Romania. Bill’s face held the expression that the boy had been following him around for a while, and he just wanted some peace and quiet. 

Around two in the afternoon, Hermione dragged Scorpius and I upstairs to get dressed and then got us into position for the wedding procession. I hadn’t been told all of the details of how the wedding was going to happen, but I knew that Scorpius was going to pull Albus Severus and Carina down the middle aisle in a wagon, and then Harry and I were going to enter through the sides at the same time facing each other. 

Inside the tent I could hear chatting, and then Mozart’s piano sonata 11 started to play and everyone got quiet. There was ‘awws’ and ‘how beautifiuls’ coming from the attendees as Scorpius and his siblings entered the tent. The tent opened in front of me, and that was my cue to start walking; I looked up to see Harry entering from the other side wearing a beautifully fit white suit that was similar to mine, with a blue flower pinned to his jacket. 

I couldn’t stop a smile from spreading across my face as we walked closer together. When we standing about a foot apart the Ministry official welcomed everyone to ceremony and began the wedding. I don’t remember much of what took place, because I was so focused on Harry; we said our vows, place rings on each other fingers and then signed the marriage certificate and I signed the adoption papers. 

“Ladies and gentlemen I would like to induce you to Draco, Harry, Scorpius, Carina, and Albus Severus Malfoy-Potter.” The Ministry official announced as we turned to the audience. I had picked up Carina, and Harry had Albus Severus while Scorpius stood in between us holding both of our hands. We walked down the aisle as a family. 

And lived Happily Ever After.


End file.
